flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Sacrifice
| aired = April 8, 2010 | title_image = | writer = Byron Balasco Timothy J. Lea | director = Bobby Roth | guest_cast = Yuko Takeuchi as Keiko Michael Massee as Dyson Frost Barry Shabaka Henley as Agent Vreede with Michael Ealy as Marshall Vogel | co-starring = TBA | uncredited = }} "Queen Sacrifice" is the fifteenth episode of season one of FlashForward. It first aired in the United States on April 8, 2010 on ABC. Summary has been murdered.]] Before GBO Mark had been shot and came to a hospital where Olivia expressed her worries about his dangerous job especially after now, when they have a daughter. He informs that he gain new surveillance job in counter-terrorist unit, taking him out of fire. Los Angeles, present day Mark says goodbye to Charlie and Olivia. Charlie offers him a new friendship bracelet. At FBI office Mark, Demetri and Wedeck watch video message from Dyson Frost. It reveals that Dyson himself had hundreds of flash forwards. In most of them he dies in March 15. He mentioned that his and Demetri's fate are "on collision course". Lloyd and Simon are examining equipment from Ganwar tower. Mark made an attempt to use Dyson's passion to chess to track him down which led him to San Francisco. He also found encrypted messages in game protocol. It was phone number. When Mark called this number there was answering machine with "Well done, leave your message" recorded by Frost. San Francisco Mark and Demetri arrived on Ian McKinnon's murder scene where they met detective Jonh Smith Keiko Keiko was studying English. She came to Los Angeles following her vision and now she was low on cash. The Mole Revealed The Mole Revealed Redux Trivia General Ratings Production Notes * * Seth MacFarlane returns to his role as the unnamed FBI agent from , a 13-episode gap. Music Bloopers and Continuity Errors Cultural References * Gremlins: Nicole calls Bryce's future girlfriend a mogwai as a metaphor for Bryce's joke claiming this woman might be a sushi lover since gremlins have unique and strict eating habits. * Chess: This episode's title is taken from a very risky move in chess, in which a player's queen (the most powerful piece) is deliberately sacrificed (allowed to be captured by the enemy without recapturing the enemy queen in return). The reasons for implementing such a move are many, but the reward for such a sacrifice (if done correctly) is far greater than the loss. * I-9: Police stormed the garage Keiko had been hired at "off record", demanding I-9 forms from Keiko. The Employment Eligibility Verification Form I-9 is a U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Services form. It is used by an employer to verify an employee's identity and to establish that the worker is eligible to accept employment in the United States. Literary Techniques * Metaphor: This episode's title is a metaphor for how Mark left Stan out of the loop during the mole "blast fishing", in essence sacrificing his most powerful ally, in order to find the mole. * Irony: Dyson Frost reveals to Demetri, Stan, and Mark on the 1991 Somali tape that he has had thousands of flashforwards, most of which predict that he will die on March 15th, 2010, the very same day on which Demetri is to be murdered by Mark. Unanswered Questions General * Who was driving the escape motorcycle? ** How did Marcie manage to call for an escape vehicle? Flashes * Did Janis tell the truth about her Flash? * What did the gang member see in his flashforward?